Prevention of alcohol abuse during pregnancy is the only known method of preventing alcohol related birth defects and developmental deficits. This research is designed to ascertain the impact of an intensive alcohol abuse prevention program on 1) infant outcome (Bayley at 12 months as well as birth weight, gestational age, ARBDs) and 2) reported maternal drinking, using a randomized clinical trial. We will focus on a high risk population of black women who report moderate to heavy periconceptional drinking. The intervention program is preconceptional, focusing on preventing heavy drinking during the next pregnancy. The randomized clinical trial design randomly assigns postpartum women immediately after they deliver their "index" child to 1) a control group, which will receive the standard alcohol abuse prevention program or 2) an experimental group, which will receive an intensive alcohol abuse prevention program. The women will be followed for up to three years through the conception and delivery of their next child. The primary hypothesis to be tested is the subsequent child born to the mother in the experimental group will have better Bayley scores than the mother's index child. Secondary hypotheses include comparisons within groups (index versus subsequent) and between groups (subsequent experimental versus subsequent control) on maternal and child outcome measures. The study will take place during the entire five years of the center.